Under The Smirk
by SillyFishGirl
Summary: South Park isn't the same as it was before; now a city, our favorite characters face many changes and most left overwhelmed. However to Craig's surprised, Tweek is back and what's he hiding under his smirk.


**Me: Hello!!! First story of 2018!** **Old**

 **Account: *slaps my face***

 **Me: Okay, maybe about third... Dont Blame me, my old account wont open!**

 **Anyways, I hereby welcome you to the disaster that i just thought after making this account, Under The Smirk.**

 **me** **: the title is so weird-**

 **(Be prepared for a strange first chalter thats mostly filled with what the hell happened to the beloved characters. They're about 18/19, last year of high school.)**

 _~•~Chapter 1: We change too much~•~_

"And because of that, my mom came and rushed open our family shop! Fairy Burst! Its a new shop located in the South of South Park-"

Ugh. Listening to Ly Olives talk about her family shop for the million time this month is making me so exhausted. This new girl made us a fool by acting as a shy idiot when she's really a bomb ready to explode! I frown at her from the back of my boring high school classroom before turning to the teacher, who is already asleep in his table. A quick glance at the clock and I realized its been five freaking minutes since she started talking!!!

"Psst."

I turn to my right, a brown duck looks backs with a cheeky smile on his face. Clyde Donovan, my best friend since elementary. His brown hair grew a bit with its tips dyed black, skin turned from its rich amber brown to pale sand white, and his eyes, still the same brown with a bit of black eyeliner. Thats right, Clyde is emo. After entering high school with dreams of being the best football player and one of the popular kids, reality decided to give me a big slap with a sudden car accident that left his arms and legs broken yet fixable. Two months later, he turn to the dark side when all our old 'friends' turn their backs to him, not wanting to be associated with the guy who can barely run or swing his arms.

"What?"

I dont know why i still hung out with him, he's always deep into poetry, smokes/vapes, praises death and pretty much acts like a emo kid. But I guess its because he's my closest friend, my best friend. And I promised him not to leave his side.

"Token asked if you want to join us after class. We're visiting the old mansion to look for old stuff from out childhood."

Ah yes, the old mansion. If memory serves me right, that was Token's childhood home. Until a fire broke out and killed his parents. Token's life changed that day, he was homeless and no one wanted to adopt him so he had to drop out of school and fend for himself. At first, he tried to sleep in one of our houses and repay us back with helping the chores, like a maid if you asked me. But then, he started singing in the streets with his bass guitar, one of the few things that survived the fire, and landed on a record deal after he became a viral sensation in the internet. He now goes on tours, helping as a bass guitarist in other bands or does solos.

"If he wears a disguise, then sure." I muttered as the last bell rang.

In a instant, the whole class packed thier stuff and raced out the room. Probably not wanting to listen to Ly's story again, but she was one of the first out surprising. I grabbed my bag and headed into the student infested hallway, pushing my way through to my locker. Clyde followed me out and is right behind me as he practically made me his shield. Note to self, use Clyde as a shield next time.

We reach my locker and as luck would have it, is blocked. By Jimmy, Butters, and Timmy. If you asked me five years ago, that what if they became Popular kids, I'd probably laughed.

Jimmy Valmer, the future Journalist and head of the yearbool committee, ditched his parents after turning 16 and allowed the hospital to experiment on his in hopes of losing his disability, Timmy followed him. At first, it was hopeless. Until he somehow came back, standing tall and talking like a normal person. Rumors say that a scientist replaced his legs with robot limbs and put a microchip on his brain or that this isnt Jimmy, but an alien. Whatever it is, I dont care.

Timmy Burch, a once mentally physically kid now high school dropout. He followed Jimmy, ditched his ill parents and went through hospital experiments until he came back as a new person, WHO STILL SHOUTS HIS NAME! Timmy doesnt speak alot, gaining the mysterious aura and earned his property in the popular kids. Same rumors as Jimmy.

Now Butters, Bad boy type plus leader of the popular gang, has changed drastically ever since grade school up. After he grew more and more rebellious to his parents, Butters turned into his very own Professor Chaos. He became smarter, more clever, and more rebel than evil. After he turned 16, he legally changed his name from Leopold Stotch into Butters Chaos, reason's unknown for now. Still lives in his parent's house, but bought a Van to live in. Besides from his cool bad boy persona, his scar gave him major points to girls.

"Yo, guys." I said towards the trio, who turn to me surprised.

"Well, if it isn't Craigy." Jimmy said with a smile. "Haven't seen you since Cartman dropped out of school."

True, Eric Cartman dropped out of school last month. It started when his mom was died of overdose on drugs and he was forced to live with a strange man who claims to be his father. No longer than 3 days, Eric ran away. Last we heard, He's in Malibu working a desk job.

"Look, I just need you guys to move it, okay?" I looked at them, Butters took a hit from his cig before turning to me. "You are all in front of my locker."

"Sorry man." Butters spoke, probably high. He stepped away and the duo followed suit, taking one look at me again before saying. "You know, there's a empty seat ever since Stan went back to Wendy TestaNerd. You should ditch EmoClyde and hang out with us like old times." And without another word, they left.

Leave Clyde? Nope, no way in a quadruple million years. I may be the idgaf kind of guy, but I keep my promises. Unlike someone- I shove my useless books and school stuff in my locker and walked out of school, South Park High. A few years ago, South Park gain a ton of apartments and condo buildings. More people soon made South Park go from a Town into a City Title. New students every month, People moving in and moving out everyday, etc. Its a big mess and the old houses are separate from the rest with a big stone fence around it, called it the Ascendant Residency Village. Whatever that means.

"Craig, you aren't gonna leave me, are you?" Clyde's voice made him stopped his tracks. "It's okay, everyone does. Kyle's in a better school, Stan's with Wendy, Wendy is distant, Eric dropped, Token's on Tour, Tweek-" I turned around and glared at him. "You cant keep glaring at anyone saying his name, Craig."

"I know." I looked away and noticed we're at the old park, which is being fenced around for construction. "Its been four years, he's not coming back."

After a big incident that almost took his life, Tweek's parents forced him to move to California. There was better doctors and Therapists there, better people than you'll ever meet from South Park. We haven't heard from Tweek since he moved, that was four years ago.

"He's probably okay over there." I walked forward, wanting to be away from the park that held many memories. "California is great after all, he's probably forgot about us by now."

I looked down at the puddle in front of me. A guy with messy black hair, dull brown eyes, and light skin looked back. I look so tired, like I'm someone else. Well, could you blame me. My parents divorced after years of arguing, my dad took my little sister and left, my mom in agony turned to wine, and me? I work a day job as a part-timer at a bookstore downtown and a mixer in a nightclub. Two jobs, enough to feed me and my mom, enough to let me go to school, enough to keep us alive, but not enough to save for a better future.

I sighed, bid goodbye to Clyde at the intersection and walked the rest of way to my apartment. Yea, my mom sold our old house to some guy and bought a small cramped apartment to save more money; so she could buy more beer. I look at my apartment complex, squished between two other buildings and groan. Why couldnt things work out better?!

I ran away with my mind full of angry thoughts and without any warning, I slammed into someone. I groan in anger and looked around, Im in the middle street, where all the stores are. I turn to my right and found the old building of Tweek Bros, covered in graffiti. Great. I turned to the guy infront of me, he was looking right at me in surprised.

Okay, do I know this person; nope. Messy blonde with red firery tips, blue eyes with a hint of green, perfect tanned skin, and good taste in wardrobe. Is he Kenny? Nope, Kenny dyed his hair orange and kept his blonde tips, which looks stupid. New guy? South Park High handbook, papers for something, a dark blue travel pack; Yup. Probably just came to the city.

"Got a problem, kid?" I frowned at him, he frowned as well.

"Im not a rude douche who bumps into other peeps." He stood up and patted his clothes to remove dirt/dust. Damn, his voice sounds husky. But not as husky and deep as mine. "Besides, I got no problems with you, cryboy."

Cryboy? I immediately touched my cheeks and sure enough, tears were streaming down my face. Idiot! I quickly wipe my tears and stood up, frowning again at the boy infront of me. Who is he?

"Know this place?" He said pointing at Tweak Bros. "Looks abandoned for years, paints off."

"Tweak Bros, old coffee shop." I replied, remembering old fond memories of the place. "You new here, kid?"

"You could say that, just moved back after many years." He chuckled before turning around and jogging away. "Nice talking to ya, Craig."

"Okay- How'd you know my name?!" I shouted at him, feet firm in the ground. If my lil sis taught me anything, that novels start like this, to meet a old friend or lover. "Who are you? Are you-"

The boy turned around, opened his travel pack and threw somethig at me. Startled, I didnt notice it, but my reflexes made me grabbed the item. Is it drugs or alcohol; no. It was a small blue hat with a yellow luff ball on top, a chullo? Wait, I feel something underneath it. I looked under and found neat stichwork, it was my mother's stichwork and it spelled my name with a rocket next to it.

"My name is Tweek Tweak, again, nice talking to you, Craig." Tweek chuckled before running off. "See you on Monday!"

My mind is blown, Tweek is back. I should know, I gave him my old hat to remind me by. Gripping the hat in my hand, I turn and walked home. Only one thought crossed my mind: I'm gonna tell my sister about this and hopefully, she'll make this into another story of hers.

 _~•~•~•~ End of Chapter 1 ~•~•~•~_

 **Thank you all for reading! Bye!!!!**


End file.
